The high pressure circuit of a fuel system is often designed to be leak-less, trapping fuel pressure in the absence of engine operation. However, occasional defects, vibration levels exceeding design limits, and high pressure operation resulting in cavitation induced failures could lead to leaks, and the design of the system may pose unique challenges for detecting and identifying the source of such leakage. It is desired to have a system and method for identifying a source of high pressure leakage that allows for quick, reliable detection and identification of a leak or leaks to avoid further damage to the fuel system.